evaronfandomcom-20200214-history
Evaron (City)
Evaron is the largest city in the world. It is the home of many major corporations, providing a safe and relatively tax-free zone. Until Y194 it was a founding member of the Menaalese Consortium: the referendum to leave the consortium allowed Evaron to avoid the current Second War of the Empires, and helped it become the current economic haven that it is. =City Architecture= Evaron consists of five arcologies and roughly 300,000 acres of small scale urban development - skyscrapers, warehouses, etc. Most of the city is built on top of the interface bus; this 10 story tall reinforced cement set of buildings forms the base of modern Evaron. It provides both a structural and logistical support system for the city, containing trains, water mains, highways, and warehouses. Areas of the city not built on top of the interface bus are typically seen as poorer, less well supplied, and more dangerous. Interface Bus and Segments The interface bus is built to a strict specification by the Evaron City Council. It is broken into segments: each segment is a 10 story hexagon filled with support pillars for the city above it, and the roads and train lines are planned to cross each hexagon. Each segment is also home to at most one large building, typically a spire but sometimes an arcology. Under the interface bus the structure extends between ten and thirty floors further down, covering additional infrastructure such as sewers and power lines. Segments rise and fall, but are designed to be mostly self-sufficient interlocked tiles. Each segment can be locked down, typically to quarantine an outbreak or to prevent criminal activity. This can involve cutting the watter supply, barricading roads, and redirecting trains around the segment. Segments evolved out of the historical walled cities used to survive the original Z-plague. Segments are constructed by contract. When the city approves a region of land for a segment (either a new region or an existing segment that was demolished), it gives companies an opportunity to bid on the land, with the condition that an interface bus segment is built there. Super corporations (such as Zeta Industries) might bid on the land for their own use, but typically developers will be the ones who get the land. The developer that wins will then design and build the interface bus segment to specification and, optionally, the spire atop it. When the construction is completed and the city inspectors are satisfied, then the developer will auction off parcels of the completed structure: areas of the interface bus not occupied by city infrastructure, buildings atop of the interface bus, and the spire itself. Companies might then purchase areas - office space, corporate housing, etc. - or resellers might purchase blocks and then develop infrastructure further (filling in the empty space inside an interface bus with warehouses, for example), or parcel it up and sell it further to individuals. This gives the city council control over the the broad brushtrokes of what is built and ensure the high quality of infrastructure necessary for public safety, but allows free market to control real estate and what is built inside this infrastructure. In more reputable areas, the interface bus will be exclusively warehouse and large scale shopping districts, similar to a shopping mall; in poorer areas, it transforms in to a Kowloon Walled City style slum, where maps are hard to come by and people fall of the grid. Arcologies Evaron is home to five arcologies, home to the headquarters of five major corporations: Zeta Industries, Gezunt Medical Corporation, Bene Banking & Holdings, Settimo, and Veit Genetics. Getting Around Most Evaronites use public transit: trains are ubiquitous inside the city, and between their speed and density provide the fastest means to get around. Buses are less common - they're available, typically to navigate within a city segment, but most people will simply walk or cycle. Aside from the trains, roads criss cross across the interface bus, allowing easy access by automobile anywhere in the city. Most major structures have deep underground parking, and warehouses in the interface bus have loading/unloading stations. Outside of the interface bus the only real option is train to limited destinations (such as the docks) but most travel is by road. Traffic jams are rare but do happen, especially off the interface bus. Major Landmarks Evaron Train Station Serving as the terminus station for the Gegnt Continental, the Ahnennian Express, and the Menaalese Coastal Line, the Evaron Train Station is the largest train station in the world, occupying a full segment of the interface bus for services. The train station itself sits in the interface bus, and is one of the few places that close to the ground that nearly everyone in Evaron has visited. The main attraction is the 30 story atrium in the middle, the base of the 124 story spire that is home to the headquarters for the Evaron Express and Universal Rail Management. Below this atrium there are 50 platforms spanning ten stories, as well as another 20 platforms for city light rail. Evaron Docks One of the other landmarks that might be visited off the interface bus, the Docks of Evaron are the busiest trade port in the world. The Arnow Canal that joins the Sea of Gegnt with the Menegal Gulf means that large freighters and tankers are frequently stopping by, as well as large luxurious cruise ships. =Politics= Evaron City Council The Evaron City Council is the primary ruling body of Evaron. It consists of one seat per city district, of which there are 381. It meets daily to discuss how to govern Evaron as a whole. Members are elected using a Mixed Member Proportional System, and the district borders are decided by a polypartisan committee. The Council's responsibilities include creating specialist committees, electing the special elects, and deciding things for all of Evaron, such as the budget, laws, declarations of war, and trade agreements. Specialist committees are short-lived (typically 6 months), and are focused on providing several solutions to a single problem that can then be discussed and debated internally. The Council also elects two individuals (called special elects) from its ranks: the Moderator, who mediates discussions and tries to provide a reasonable line of discourse; and the Dignitary, who greets foreign representatives and negotiates for Evaron externally on behalf of the city. Both special elects cannot be from the largest party. ::The current Moderator is James Artyomnov, of the Progressive Advocate Party. He's seen as an excellent moderator, and before being elected to the council he was a judge. In his personal life he is known to be humble, well educated, and generous to charities. ::The current Dignitary is Asya Arkadi, of the Reliant Action Party. She is the youngest dignitary ever elected at 38, and has successfully negotiated trade agreements with the Menaalese Consortium and several other major nations. Judicial Branch The City Council writes laws, which it then hands off to the Council appointed High Judge. The High Judge swears judges to duty, and judges then meet in court to reach a verdict about someone's guilt. Judge decisions may be called into question by any lawyer; if a judge is called in to question, all current judges review the case. If the judges agree with the lawyer, then the accused is removed; if the judges agree with the judge, then the lawyer is fined and unable to call into question a judge for another year. The High Judge can only be called into question by the Council. Judges are considered to have jurisdiction over any activity within the city; even foreign nationals can be judge, although in most cases it ends with the foreign national being expatriated to their home city to be judged there. Judges are appointed for life; the High Judge can be replaced by the Council at any time. Enforcement Agency The Enforcement Agency is similar to the FBI or the RCMP as a universal law enforcement agency. Enforcement Officers (EOs) have jurisdiction everywhere, but are mainly used to provide jurisdiction when there is no clear agency in charge, such as at border crossings. Police Department The Police Department handles criminal charges, such as theft, murder, robbery, and so on. Public Safety Department The Public Safety Department handles lock downs, staffing and funding hospitals, and ensuring that the city's infrastructure is of top quality. Infrastructure Planning Department The Infrastructure Planning Department deals with building regulations and city planning. The help developers to meet standards, provide inspectors of interface buses, and decide what the standards are for the city. They're also in charge of auctioning off segments for development. Category:Browse Category:Setting Category:Cities